Soulmates
by Triangulum
Summary: If you find your other half, you are too alike to be lovers, but you are still soulmates." IAB and Kathy send problems Olivia and Elliot's way, but a certain book El finds expresses them perfectly. EO FRIENDSHIP. Oneshot possibly.


A/N This is just some random one shot I thought up one day

**A/N This is just some random one shot I thought up one day. I figured if Elliot and Olivia couldn't be together (which I'm hoping the sadistic writers don't do to us…) this is a good representation of them. As soon as I read the chapter in Obsidian Butterfly, E & O are the first people I thought of. **

**I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters, nor anything from Obsidian Butterfly, by Laurell K. Hamilton (which is the book referenced), though I STRONGLY recommend reading her books, she is an AMAZING writer.**

Olivia sighed and seriously contemplated hitting her head against the table. IAB had been questioning her for nearly two hours, which she felt was more than a little excessive. Most were pretty standard questions, mixed in with a few that were…not so standard.

"What is the relationship between you and Detective Stabler?" the large man across from her asked. He vaguely reminded Olivia of a large pig stuffed into a suit. The thought had amused her at first, but that had been hours ago, and amusing had quickly turned to irritating.

"I will answer this only one more time Deacon, Elliot is my partner. We've been partners for over 8 years."

"That is an awfully long time, Miss Benson."

"Detective Benson," Olivia corrected.

Deacon leered at her. "You don't like being referred to as Miss? And why is that? The result of a bit too much arrogance and pride?"

"It's disrespectful and you know it." If he didn't understand it, there was no way she could explain it. Deacon shook his head then shoved himself to his feet.

"How long have you been in a relationship with Detective Stabler?!" Deacon half shouted at her. Olivia's eyebrows shot up as she stared at him. She leaned forward in her chair and laid her hands on the table.

"Detective Elliot Stabler and I are partners. We trust each other with our lives. There is no better explanation than that for what a true partner is." Olivia pushed up off the table. She was tired of this interrogation, it had lasted for hours and was just the same questions repeated over and over. "I've answered all your questions. I m leaving"

"You cannot do that Detective! YOU CANNOT walk out on this interview!"

"This is not an interview, everything you've said is disrespectful and I am leaving." In the back of her mind, Olivia knew this probably wasn't one of her best ideas, but she continued with it anyways.

The door opened before Olivia could reach it. A tall wiry man stepped aside.

"We thank you for you time Detective. " He made a sweeping motion with his hand and gestured to the door. Olivia shook her head and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot looked up as Olivia walked into the precinct and dropped heavily to her desk. Elliot gave a sympathetic look. "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't bad exactly...just long," she muttered.

Elliot smiled. "I'm sure you passed the test." Olivia gave him a withering look.

Elliot laughed. "Cheer up grumpy," he laughed as he threw a wad of paper at her. "IAB loves us." That earned him a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be heading for your turn?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," he grumbled. "I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked at the clock. Eleven PM. "God I need to get out more," she muttered and started packing up her stuff. She hated being one of the last to leave. A door slam made her look up, and in walked Elliot, shaking his head much like she had done earlier the same day.

"Wow El, just getting back?"

"Yeah, some inspector mix up, then a bunch of traffic accidents and a long drive." Elliot muttered and thudded into his desk across from Olivia's. She leaned forward.

"So what did they ask you?" Olivia asked. Elliot smirked.

"They wanted to know how long we've been sleeping together," Elliot stated. Olivia choked on her coffee, and the rest of it flew out her mouth. Elliot laughed until his eyes watered, and Olivia just stared.

"What did you tell him?" Olivia demanded.

"I told him we only sleep together every other Saturday." Elliot stated again, a smile twitching at his lips.

Olivia stared, and then laughed. "Oh Stabler, if we ever slept together it would be more than once every two weeks."

Elliot laughed in return. "Can't get enough of me huh?"

"It would be the other way around."

Elliot still chuckled but his eyes turned serious. "After they told me that that wasn't funny, I actually told them that we had never been involved. And never would be."

Olivia nodded. "So did I."

"Don't seem to listen, do they?"

"Not generally, no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddamn it Elliot, why do you have to make everything so difficult?!"

Elliot ducked as another plate came soaring over his head and hit the wall behind him. Olivia stood frozen in the doorway, looking back and forth from Elliot to Kathy.

"Why are you leaving again? Why do you keep leaving your family for her? Do you LOVE her?!"

"Kathy! I am not now and have never been in love with Olivia!" Elliot yelled back. Kathy shook with rage as Olivia's eyes flew open, and she stood rooted in her spot. It was like watching a car crash, you don't want to see it but at the same time you just can't look away.

"Kathy…" Elliot said quietly and walked towards her, open palms up as a sign of peace. "Kathy, I have never, ever cheated on you. Never."

"El…"

"Emotionally and otherwise, I am yours."

Kathy closed her eyes as Elliot took her hands.

"It's just…you spend so much time with her…she understands you in way I never have and never will be able to…" Kathy said, on the verge of tears. Olivia looked around for an escape route.

"She and I are close, it's true, but I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. You have to know that…" Elliot said to her. Kathy just continued to look down.

"You know that book of Lizzie's you took awhile ago? The one you thought was too mature for a young kid? What was it called, Obsolete Butterfly?" El asked.

"Obsidian Butterfly." Kathy muttered.

"Yeah. I read that passage you had folded down and on your nightstand." Elliot said softly. Kathy looked up. "What that guy said about his friend, Anita, that's me and Liv. It's not attraction, or sexual at all. I promise, ok?"

Kathy nodded. Olivia slowly backed out of the door and into the night air. A few minutes later, the files and papers they had come to his house to retrieve on a difficult case were tucked under his arm. He didn't look at her as he got into the car, Olivia followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia almost stumbled as she walked into her apartment. Because of Elliot and Kathy's fight, Olivia and Elliot had not spoken much on the way back to the precinct. At 3 AM, they both decided they had done all they could on the new case for the night and decided to call it quits. They divvied up the files for each of them to take home and review.

Olivia dumped her files onto the couch and collapsed next to them, when something think and blue among the manila folders caught her eye. It was the book, Obsidian Butterfly. On the front was a note in Elliot's handwriting. '_Page 158__.' _Intrigued, Olivia flipped to the page and immediately saw the passage highlighted in pink.

"'…_what is it about her that is so goddamn special'_

_Edward glanced at me, then back at Olaf. 'The Greeks believed that once there were no male and female, that all souls were one. Then the souls were torn apart, male and female. The Greeks thought that when you found your soul mater, that it would be your perfect lover. But I think if you find your other half, you would be too much alike to be lovers, but you would still be soul mates.'_

_I was fighting hard to keep my face from showing the growing surprise at this little speech. I hoped I was succeeding. _

'_What are you trying to say?' Olaf demanded._

'_She is like a piece of my soul…'"_

Olivia just sat stunned. She didn't know what to think about that. Very slowly, a smile crept up her face. Olivia reread the page again. She was fairly certain IAB would feed them to the guillotine if they ever saw this, and she was shocked Kathy hadn't tried to at the house earlier that night.

Olivia sat gazing idly at the cover of the book, then, with another small smile, left the room to ready herself for bed.

Under the passage she had written in her own message.

'_**I think so too.'**_

**A/N I know it's a bit…weird. Tell me what you think. **

**AGAIN, read Laurell K. Hamilton's book, she's got a ton of them and they are amazing.**


End file.
